Sexy Sexy Nighty
by guardian angel1
Summary: Rogue turns off her powers for the night. Who is the lucky guy who gets the redhead?


Sexy Sexy Nighty A dirty fanfic by: Guardian_angel1

I don't owe anything.

"Take a look at this Rogue," smiled Forge holding up a small device the size of a half dollar.

Rogue reached out and took, flipping it over and over to examine it.

Forge was grinning, and Rogue could tell that he was proud of it, "I got the idea from Leach and when you got into that problem at the concert. It's a power inhibitor."

Rogue stared at it, "Is it, uh, permanent?"

"Sorry," replied Forge, "It's got a twelve hour window, with an effective range of twelve feet. And it's coded for your genetic signature only. This way if you get caught in a situation where you run the risk of touching too many people you can activate it and be safe."

Rogue slipped it into her pocket, "Thanks Forge, Ah can't believe you were able to make something like this."

Forge shrugged, "Glad you like it, but remember it takes me a month to make these things, so just be careful."

Later that night...

Wolverine walked down the hall, sweaty and satisified after putting his new recruits through another violent workout. It was time for a shower, then a ride out for a beer or seven.

As he approached his room he caught a mass of new scents. One was wax, another perfume, and a third...

"Rogue," growled Logan as he stepped into his room. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed in a tank top and her short black skirt. The room was lit with candles on the window sills and nightstand and despite her attempt to seem relaxed he could smell she was nervous. "What is all this?"

Rogue stood up and walked toward him. Her gloves were off and before he could do anything she reached out softly and caressed his cheek with her finger. He flinched reflexively, but the sting of her powers wasn't there.

"Huh," he asked stupidly, but was silenced by her lips on his. He was even more shocked when he found himself returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in. He suddenly broke this kiss and pushed her away roughly.

"I can't," he whispered, "You're a student."

Rogue leaned up and kissed him again, "Please, don't think of me like that. Logan, you mean so much to me. Just please, let this happen, ya know we both need it."

And the next thing he knew, he was throwing her on the bed, his hands ripping at the few pieces of clothing on her while kissing and nipping at her neck. She was reaching for his pants, unbuckling them and then reaching for his shirt while moaning in pleasure at his lusty attack. He now had her naked, and she had succeeded in removing his uniform pants. Sitting up, he ripped off his top and was back on top of her.

He began to kiss down her neck, licking and nibbling at the sensitive skin. Her moans turned to a gasp as his mouth found her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. She writhed under him, feeling herself becoming wet between her legs. She felt one of his rough hands travel with suprising delicay across her tight tummy and then lower until it was in the small patch of red hair and touching her slit. He ran his finger up and down, eliciting yet another moan from Rogue's lips. His mouth switched to her other breast as he slid a single finger into her soaked love hole. Rogue gasped and grabbed at the back of Logan's head left breathless by the combination of pleasure between her breasts and hole. Even when she had pleasured herself, which she had done whenever the frustration had been too much, she still wasn't prepared for this.

Logan moved his finger in and out slowly, enjoying the red-headed beauty's tightness and longing. After a few strokes, he slowly slid a second finger in, and began to increase his pace. He finally let go of her nipple and began to kiss his way down from cleavage, then down to her stomach. His tongue swirled in her navel momentarily and she gave an involuntarily giggle. He smiled at the sound, it was just so...feminine.

His mouth continued lower, as his tongue came out and licked along the inside of her thigh as she gasped. Slowly he slid his fingers out, and she gave a sound of longing, but it turned into a gasp as his tongue slid itself along her clit. He licked up and down, then slid his tongue into her. She was running her hands through his hair, gasping encouragement as his assault on her continued.

"Logan, ah need you!" she managed to gasp out, and he smiled when he realized that her southern accent was thicker than ever.

He pulled himself up and slid back on top of her. His dark eyes stared into her gray ones, as he whispered, "Are you sure? I mean...don't feel pressured or..."

"Logan?" asked Rogue, suddenly sounding a little pissed, "Shut up!"

Logan smiled and leaned down to kiss her as he slid himself into her. She gasped as he filled her up, moving slowly until he was fully in her. She moaned into his mouth as he began to move in and out, slowly at first as she got use to his size. He couldn't believe how wet she was for him, gripping him tightly and yet so smooth.

Rogue began to move her hips in time with Logan's thrusts, urging him subtly to speed up. He responded accordingly, increasing his thrusts and reaching behind her knees to spread and lift her legs. He took his mouth off her lips and onto one of her nipples. That was all it took and Rogue let out a scream as she came. Logan slowed down,feeling her slit convulse around his dick. As she came down, she was breathing heavy, but looked at him with lust still in her eyes.

"Get on your back," she said, "Ah want my turn on top."

Logan slipped out of her and rolled over onto his back as Rogue sat up and straddled him over his thighs. She reached down and began to stroke him with her hand, moving up and down the shaft while twisting her wrist slightly. Logan's head rolled back as he moaned at her touch. She leaned down and gave it a kiss on the head getting a growl from her lover. Opening her mouth more, she took the head, and bobbed her head up and down lightly taking the head and part of his shaft in her mouth. She could taste the pre-cum leaking from him as she ran her tongue around the head.

Sitting back up she raised herself up then slid herself down Logan's shaft. She began to ride him, alternating between moving up and down and then gyrating her hips, grinding her clit against him. Logan growled as he watched the redheaded beauty ride him like a horse, as he ran his hands up to grasp her and play with her breasts. Rogue reached down and grabbed behind Logan's head, pulling him up, so that he could take her breasts in her mouth. She sped up her motions as he sucked on her breasts, when her hands seized his hair violently and she came again. She collapsed against him, breathing heavily from another instense orgasm.

Rogue slid off of her lover and gasped out, "Let's go again!"

Logan stood up and Rogue quickly followed. Bending her over the bed, Logan took a moment to admire her shapely ass, then grabbed her hips and slid into her. Rogue grabbed the sheets as Logan began to slide in and out of her. She moaned as he slid forward and back, as his hands came up to grasp her breasts, stroking the nipples lightly.

"Oh gawd Logan," cried out Rogue as she felt another orgasm coming on.

"I'm getting close too baby," groaned Logan as he sped up his thrusts.

Rogue pushed off Logan and spun around. Turning around, Logan reached down and grabbed Rogue by the thighs and lifted her up. He pinned her to the wall and continued thrusting as Rogue reached down to bite his neck as she reached her arms around him and dug her fingernails into his back. She gave a howl as she came and a moment later he gave a growl that turned into a roar as he came as well.

He swung them over to the bed and they collapsed together in a sweating gasping mass of body parts, fair and tanned skin intertwined. Untangling themselves, Rogue lay her head on Logan's muscular chest, feeling drowsy and satisfied. Logan looked down at her with a small smile, "How long is this power off going to last?"

Rogue took a look at the clock, "Another eight, maybe nine hours. Does that mean we can have sex again?"

"Aren't you tired?" asked Logan.

Rogue sighed, "Maybe a little. But gawd Logan, I think I hate you now."

Logan raised an eyebrow as Rogue continued, "Forge made a device for me to turn off my powers, but it only lasts twelve hours and he can only make me one a month. So we get to do this once a month. Ah don't know what Ah'm gonna to do for the other twenty-nine days."

Logan smiled, "Let's get some sleep, we can worry about that later." 


End file.
